A New Life
by Grapefruit Soda
Summary: When seven teens come get sucked into the SW universe. How will they cope being on opposite sides of the war? Pairings: Lux/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC, OC/OC. Anakin/Ahsoka, Obi-Wan/Padme.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's a new story, much like the last one (which I deleted). But, this time it has a few different tweaks. My characters have different names, there are more characters, and some more appearances from minor characters (e.g., Boba Fett, Lux Bonteri, etc.) Before the story, there is a description of each OC in this story. They are not my own except Neve. Before I forget, I do not own Star Wars: The Clone Wars, I never will. You can skip the descriptions and go straight to the story if you'd like.**

* * *

**OC Descriptions:**

**Name: Neve Yasquez**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Colour: Dark Brown/Black**

**Hair Length: A few inches below shoulders**

**Skin Colour: Fair**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Figure: Slim**

* * *

**Name: Samantha Airington**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**Hair Length: Mid-Back**

**Skin Colour: Fair**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Figure: A bit chubby**

* * *

**Name: Alexis Aguirre**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Colour: Dark Brown**

**Hair Length: Inches below shoulders**

**Skin Colour: Fair**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Figure: Slim**

* * *

**Name: Johanna Cabot**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Female**

**Hair Colour: Brown**

**Hair Length: Bob-Cut**

**Skin Colour: Tanned**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Figure: A bit chubby**

* * *

**Name: Anthony Laidley**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Colour: Dark Brown**

**Hair Length: Not too short/ spiked up**

**Skin Colour: Tanned**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Figure: Slim**

* * *

**Name: Michael Lakatos**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Colour: Dark Brown**

**Hair Length: Short**

**Skin Colour: Fair**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Figure: Slim**

* * *

**Name: Jacob Sabatos**

**Age: 13**

**Gender: Male**

**Hair Colour: Dirty Blonde**

**Hair Length: Not too short**

**Skin Colour: Fair**

**Eye Colour: Brown**

**Figure: Slim**

**Now the story can go on!**

* * *

The grade eight teacher knocked on the window of his classroom. One of his students went over to him. The window opened. "I need you to get Neve, Samantha, Alexis, Johanna, Anthony, Michael, and Jacob. Tell them that they need to come back to the classroom," said the teacher. "Yes, sir," said the student, quickly running off.

"Anthony! Michael! Jacob!" called the student. The trio turned to him. "Mr. Tabone wants to see you in class!" The trio began to walk toward their classroom.

The student then ran inside the school and toward the library. Once he entered he saw the girls finish filing the books. "Hey Tim! What are you doing here?" asked Neve, as she dusted off her hands. "Mr. Tabone wants to see you, Samantha, Johanna, and Alexis!" he exclaimed. "Thanks Tim," said Neve, running off to tell her friends.

By the time the girls got out of the library, the boys were walking in the hallway. The girls caught up with them. "You guys got called back too?" asked Neve. "Yeah, I don't know why. Do you?" asked Michael. "No idea," said Neve as they walked into the classroom. Everyone standing there could not believe their eyes, where the chalkboard used to be, there was now a purple vortex swirling. "Damn! What the hell is that?" yelled Johanna. "I don't know!" yelled Anthony. They were all pulled by an invisible force toward the vortex. "What's happening?" asked Samantha. All they saw next was black. The vortex closed as the group disappeared within it.

* * *

It was a hot day on Corusant, and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, was walking along one of the landing platforms with his padawan, Ahsoka Tano. "Master, this week has been really slow, hasn't it?" asked Ahsoka, staring out into the busy traffic of Corusant. "Yeah, whenever the Separatists are this quiet, they're probably planning something powerful," said Anakin. "Then why don't they send some Jedi to investigate some suspicious activity?" asked Ahsoka, obviously referring to her and her Master. "We have lost too many Jedi in this war already, if we lose more, there is no way we could stand against the Separatists," explained Anakin. Ahsoka sighed inwardly, he was right. There was a silence. A loud thump was heard. Anakin and Ahsoka whipped around, lightsabers ready for battle. All they saw was a lump. They rushed over to it. They saw a girl, her dark hair spread out along the metal floor. "We've got to get her to the Medbay quickly!" said Anakin, lifting the girl. This girl was heavy for someone who looked so fragile.

* * *

There were six bodies sprawled along an open field. Samantha awoke, but did not open her eyes or move. She heard a woman gasp. She heard the footsteps of another. "Mother, what's wrong?" asked a boy. He soon realized why his mother was in such shock. "Hurry! Get them inside the house!" exclaimed the woman, lifting Michael off the ground. The boy hurried and picked up Alexis. She snuggled into his arm a little bit. The boy smiled, but it soon faded. He quickly ran inside the large house, and laid Alexis down on a guest bed. He left to pick up someone else.

After bringing everyone inside, the boy and the woman were rushing around; trying to make sure everything was in order. Samantha and Alexis seemed to be getting higher temperature readings. Soon, there were damp cloths atop of their heads. Alexis opened her eyes, and she saw a boy who looked to be around fifteen. "Where am I?" she asked. The boy jumped slightly, but said, "You're at my mother and I's house," he said. "Who are you then?" asked Alexis. "I'm Lux. Lux Bonteri."

* * *

Neve was carried to the Medbay that was not too far from where Anakin and Ahsoka were standing. Anakin put her down on a medical bed, and waited for the droid to get to work. After Neve was tested, she was still unconscious. "When will she wake up?" asked Ahsoka, naturally curious about the girl. "In about an hour," said the droid. The droid wheeled away and left Anakin and Ahsoka alone with Neve. After waiting for half an hour, Ahsoka was getting bored. Neve slowly stirred. Anakin and Ahsoka rose from their seats, and walked over to her. Anakin left to go see the results. Neve's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she asked aloud. "The Jedi Temple on Corusant," said a female voice. That voice was all too familiar. Neve snapped her head toward the source of the voice. She saw Ahsoka. "Damn it! I'm dreaming again, aren't I?" Neve said. "No, this is as real as reality gets," said Ahsoka. "But you're… and I… but…" Neve stammered. Anakin came in with a clipboard. "Well Snips, she has a high midichlorian count, she might just be able to make it as a Jedi," he said. Neve's eyes went large. Ahsoka pointed in Neve's direction. "Oh I see that our patient has woken up, I'm sure the Council won't mind inspecting the new guest," said Anakin. Neve was still in her regular clothes, a t-shirt that says "From Barcelona, with love" and her short shorts. "Come on, let's get you down," Anakin said, giving a hand out to Neve. She gratefully took it. She jumped down lightly and found her knee high boots.

After ten minutes of walking, they reached the Council chambers. Neve stood in the middle, all eyes on her. "What is your name?" said a deep voice that could only belong to Mace Windu. "My name is Neve. Neve Yasquez," she said. "It says here on your test results that you have a pretty high midichlorian count," said Obi-Wan, "Would you be interested in becoming a Jedi?" Neve thought it over a bit. "Yes, I think it would be beneficial," said Neve, in the best calm voice she could hold. Inside she was jumping like crazy. "May I speak?" asked Obi-Wan. Yoda nodded. "I would like to take her up as my padawan," he said. Everyone in the room, including Neve looked at him shocked. "Kenobi, are you sure of your decision?" asked Adi Gallia. "Yes, I'm sure of it, she looks like she could become a wonderful Jedi," Obi-Wan said. "So it has been decided, young Yasquez will be the padawan of Master Kenobi," said Windu. "Ceremony starts now, it does," said Yoda. Obi-Wan rose from his seat and took a strand of hair from underneath her ear. She looked at him confused. "It's a method that I wanted to try. It might help with hiding it during undercover missions," explained Obi-Wan, quietly. He quietly braided the hair and secured it with a clear elastic at the end. Neve smiled as she faced the Council. "I pronounce you Master and padawan!" said Windu. 'He sounds like we're getting married!' thought Neve.

Neve followed Obi-Wan to their quarters. "Now padawan, I have a few rules to go over. Number one: Always follow the Code, no matter what. Second: You go to sleep when I tell you. Third: Remember that being a Jedi was not all fun and games, but a lot of work!" said Obi-Wan. "Yes Master," said Neve. "Oh, and don't call me Master, it makes me feel old," he said. "Okay, maybe I'll just call you Obi!" said Neve, half joking around. Obi-Wan chuckled, "Good enough young one. Good night!" he said, turning into his room. Neve's room was exactly just across the hall from him. She thought that her room would be small, but her room was huge! The walls were covered in damask wallpaper, and the bed was in the corner of the room. It was bigger than her room back home! Actually, almost every room was bigger than her bedroom back home. She sat down on the bed, she sunk in slightly. It seemed so soft. Neve lay down in the bed and pulled the comforter over her shoulder. She sighed as she drifted of into her endless dream land.

_**-Her dream-**_

_There was a boy about fifteen standing in front of her. His hair a nice brown and his eyes a dark green. She looked up at him, he smiled. Their lips met in a spark. Neve melted into it as did the boy. This seemed to be the happiest moment of Neve's life._

* * *

Lux was in bed and his breathing was slow. He too drifted in to dream land. His dream almost identical.

* * *

**Okay! This is the first chapter. Kind of long, but worth it. Tell me what you think. Please no flames. I noticed that there are no Lux/OC stories. Well, I'm going to be the first on then. It's not that I don't like Luxsoka, but I wanted to try this out, see how others like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm finally back! Schools out for another two months! Whoo! Sad part is I'm going into the eighth grade next year. *Sniff* I'm leaving our school board after I graduate… I'm leaving some of my longest friends, like my friend Tyler who I've known since I was 2! *Sniff* Anyway, back to the story, thank you to anon who reviewed my first chapter, I hope to hear more from you and others soon!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Neve was sleeping soundly in her bed. It would have been a weekend back home, so sleeping in was usual. Two hands shook Neve slightly. She slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with Obi-Wan. She jumped back in shock. "Damn it! Obi-Wan?" she said, louder than intended. They knew that because about a minute after the incident, Anakin and Ahsoka were inside the quarters. "What happened?" they asked in unison as they ran into the bedroom. "Nothing Anakin, just a misunderstanding," said Obi-Wan. Anakin didn't look convinced. "Are you sure Obi-Wan? That scream was pretty loud!" said Anakin. "I didn't scream. I may have been loud, but I didn't scream," said Neve. They all soon had a look of worry on each of their faces. They heard someone yell from the room next to them, "Help!" They all darted to the room next door. They were surprised to find newly Knighted Barriss Offee was hunched over a small body. The group soon were at her side. Neve noticed something… something familiar about this boy. Then it hit her, Sage.

'What is Sage doing here?' thought Neve, as they rushed the small boy to the Medbay. For a thirteen year old boy, he was pretty small. After running three thorough tests, the healers left Sage to rest. Neve sat on a chair beside the bed. Sage's eyes opened. He looked around, his gaze soon landed on Neve. "Sage! I'm so glad you're okay!" exclaimed Neve, hugging him. Sage rarely ever hugged anyone, but his family. The two stayed hugging for a few minutes, enjoying the company. They heard a throat clear behind them. Neve looked over Sage's shoulder and saw Obi-Wan, she let go of him. Sage fell back onto the bed. Neve let out a girly giggle. Obi-Wan looked at her suspiciously. "I see that you've become acquainted with our sudden visitor." Neve rubbed the back of her neck slightly. "Well according to the results, you are stable enough to leave. Though, the Council would like to see you first," said Obi-Wan. Neve helped Sage off the bed and led him outside. Obi-Wan followed. They got to the end of a long hallway. They could go up the stairs (the way that Neve got to the Council) or take the turbolift. Obi-Wan waited at the turbolift as Neve and Sage made their way there. Neve and Sage clung onto the railing as the turbolift started its way up. Obi-Wan just chuckled. The doors opened and they walked to the Council room. The rather large doors opened and the Council was seated in their usual circle. Neve stood by the door as Sage walked to the center. "What is your name?" asked Ki-Adi Mundi. "Sage. Sage Panapinto," said the boy. "You're midichlorian count is high enough for a Jedi. How about becoming one?" asked Plo Koon. Neve, as well as others, knew that Sage was not one to be a Jedi. He would go on and on about how he wanted to be a Sith and meet Darth Maul, and stuff like that. Neve held her breath as she awaited the answer. "I would be honoured to," said Sage. Neve looked genuinely surprised. "I would like him to be my padawan," said Jedi Master Kit Fisto. "That's seems fair. The ceremony shall start!" said Windu. Neve watched the same thing that happened the day before to her, happen to one of her closest friends.

Once the ceremony was over, Neve trotted to her quarters. She couldn't believe the day went by way faster than she thought it would. She sat at the egg chair by the window, she started singing:

_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was in the dark_  
_I was falling hard_  
_With an open heart_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_How did I read the stars so wrong_

_I'm wide awake_  
_And now it's clear to me_  
_That everything you see_  
_Ain't always what it seems_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_Till I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Not losing any sleep_  
_Picked up every piece_  
_And landed on my feet_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Need nothing to complete myself - nooohooo_  
_[ Lyrics from: k/katy+perry/wide+awake_ ]_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I am born again_

_Outta the lion's den_  
_I don't have to pretend_  
_And it's too late_  
_The story's over now, the end - yeah_

_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_Till I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

_Thunder rumbling_  
_Castles crumbling_  
_I am trying to hold on_  
_God knows that I tried_  
_Seeing the bright side_  
_But I'm not blind anymore...'cause I'm... wide awake_

_Falling from cloud 9_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_(Yeah I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

_(Oh now I'm) Falling from cloud 9_  
_It was outta the blue, I'm_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_(Yeah) I'm letting go tonight_  
_Letting go of illusion_  
_(Now I'm) Falling from cloud 9_

Neve smiled to herself as she remembered one of her favourite songs. She hummed the tune as she readied for bed. She realized that she had worn the clothes for two days now. She went to the refresher and took a quick shower, letting her dark hair drench itself in water. She thought herself as an unappealing person. Her face was covered in freckles, and her glasses didn't do her any justice either. Her body was slim only due to genetics. Her hair was so dark that all you saw was black. Neve sighed as she towel dried most of her hair. She realized that she had no new clothes. She took her undergarments and washed them with soap and water. She rubbed them in a dry towel until they were bone dry. She slowly put them on. She wrapped the towel around her body and knocked on Obi-Wan's door. Obi-Wan groggily opened the door. He was surprised to see his padawan half naked in front of him. She kind of felt embarrassed for not thinking her plan through. "Do you have an extra shirt I could wear?" she asked, her cheeks a rosy colour and eyes on the ground. Obi-Wan got a shirt that was small for him but large on Neve. He made a note to take Neve shopping the next day. "Thank you Obi!" said Neve, as she went as quickly as she could to her room. She put the shirt on and it only reached a bit higher than her mid thigh. She snuggled back into her comforter and fell asleep….

* * *

**I didn't know what just happened. Sorry if you wanted Lux in this chapter, but he's coming up soon. BTW I don't own 'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry, I was listening to it and it fit the mood. I guess you're wondering why the extra OC. Well, my friend was reading my FanFiction (aka Megan) and she wanted me to add someone else. Sage is a short, tanned skinned boy with brown eyes, and black mop-head hair. Thanks for all who are reading! TTYL!**


End file.
